


It's all about lies

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [566]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Lies, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, p a i n
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Assumer qu'ils ne vont pas bien ? Jamais.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino
Series: FootballShot [566]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	It's all about lies

It’s all about lies

Mauricio mord l’intérieur de sa bouche quand il jette un dernier regard au score. 7-2. C’est d’une humiliation, d’une honte, il aurait préféré éviter ça des milliers de fois. Il sait très bien ce qui va se passer ensuite. Perte de confiance. Reproches. Regrets. Sarcasmes. Déceptions. Comme à chaque fois. Il peut sentir le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche quand ses molaires s’enfoncent trop fortement dans sa mâchoire. Il n’a aucune justification pour expliquer cette débâcle, il est coupable, point final. Et pourtant, il n’acceptera pas une chose. Avouer ce qu’il ressent au moment présent. Un regard, une dernière accolade avec Niko. _Ça va ?_ Oui bien sûr.

C’est un mensonge.

_________________________

Niko tient son téléphone plus fort dans sa main. Tout est fini. Il peut sentir toute la honte des autres se mélanger à la sienne. Sa décision. Celle d’autres. Tout se morfond, sauf lui. Il a du mal à avaler la boule dans sa gorge. Il aimerait juste pouvoir se réjouir de cette victoire pour son ancienne équipe, pouvoir se réjouir qu’Hansi ait sa chance, mais ce n’est pas si facile. Si seulement. Il étouffe sa peine le temps d’un instant pour accepter l’appel, pour accepter de ne pas rester seul, de ne pas rejeter la réalité quelques secondes supplémentaires. Sa voix est incertaine quand Mauricio lui demande si tout va bien. Que peut-il lui répondre ? _Je vais bien._ Ses larmes contredisent tout ça une fois qu’il raccroche.

Il ne peut que mentir.


End file.
